Who said it was easy?
by SeverusSnapesPrincess
Summary: Harry and Severus Snape have been together for eleven years and married for nine, both working in Muggle jobs, until something happens one night that changes the way they work and live.


Hey everyone this is my new story that I am working on! I have a few ideas what could be the issue, right now its mpreg.  
>please review, after a few chapters it will get exiting haha, we are all just going to look into how Severus and Harry work with eachother and what they do.<p>

- Stephanie

* * *

><p>As the light from the morning beamed in through the curtains in the main bedroom as two men slept, sleeping through their usual wake up time in the morning, having a rare sleep in together, the youngest one pressed up against his older lover, while the oldest one had his arm securely around him.<br>For Harry and Severus Snape their life was good, very calm and easy going, after everything that had happed at Hogwarts, they felt that they had earned their quiet life to themselves.

They still kept in contact with their friends from Hogwarts, or more Harry's friends, but they both now lived in the muggle world in Australia, after months of talking about travelling they realized they just wanted to move far away from where everything happened and have fresh start.

Harry yawned and lifted his arms, stretching as he slowly woke up with a long groan, Harry worked as a sales director, making companies better by helping them in any way he can companies all across Australia and even other countries were lining up to talk with him, while Severus works as a management consultant, as always he was blunt to the point, never giving false home to his clients something that has given him many promotions.

Harry rolled over and looked over at Severus with a lazy smile, watching him sleep, he hardly got to see Severus in the mornings, and even though he was the first one to leave he hardly got to look at him, just a quick kiss goodbye. he lowered his arms and let one of them draw soft patterns on Severus's lower back, Harry moved over so his body was now touching his, as he moved away slightly from his stretch.  
>"Sev…It's time to wake up" Harry said softly, moving his hand to gently move the hair that was covering the side of Severus's face that wasn't on the pillow.<p>

"What time is it?" was his reply, not bothering to open his eyes.  
>"Eleven thirty, you wanted to go out today remember?" Harry said his smile widening.<br>"Mmm hmm" Severus hummed as he slowly opened his eyes to adapt to the light in their room, he looked at Harry raising an eyebrow "Your always bouncing with energy when you wake up, I always thought for a twenty six year old you would have calmed down a little"  
>Harry laughed and leaned over gently pecking Severus's lips before moving from their embrace and trotting around the room trying to find something to wear.<br>"Sev I'm never going to calm down" he winked, and then went into their bathroom for a shower.

Severus watched Harry walk into the bathroom before sitting on their bed, putting his legs over the edge with a long groan, he then smirked and got up, going through his draws to get his clothes for the day then quietly made his way into the bathroom, closing the door quietly he watched Harry as he washed his hair, oblivious that Severus was now in the room with him.  
>Severus stripped down and walked over to the shower, it had been too long since they've showered together, there was a time where every morning and evening they would shower together, but neither realized how draining a muggle job would be.<p>

Severus hopped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Harry's toned chest, and softly kissed his neck, there was a soft laugh and Harry turned around, looked up at Severus.  
>"You look much more awake now" Harry said, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck, looking into his eyes deeply.<br>"Why would I sleep when I have a perfectly, naked husband in our shower, begging to be fucked by me?" Severus whispered huskily.

Harry's eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched slightly, though neither of them complained about their sex life having gone down the drain, every now and then having a quick one on the bed then going straight to sleep for work the next day really pissed both of them off.  
>Harry watched Severus intently, not breaking eye contact; he bit his bottom lip shyly, wondering if he would still be good enough.<p>

"I want you Harry" Severus said softly, before leaning down, claiming Harry's lips with his.  
>Harry smiled against his lips and closed his eyes, kissing Severus back as though it would be the last time he would ever have the chance to do so.<br>Harry moved his hands down Severus's back, pulling him close as he opened his mouth slightly, meeting Severus's tongue, neither one of them fighting to have dominance.

Harry gasped softly into Severus's mouth when he felt his fingers gently run up and down his cock, Harry spread his legs wide whimpering.  
>"Ah Sev…" he gasped softly, wanting more, soon Severus was gripping Harry's hip with one had as he pumped him hard.<br>Harry tilted his head back panting softly, after holding off for so long, he knew he wouldn't last long; he gripped Severus's shoulders as he bucked his hips in time with his hand.

"I'm close Sev…So close" Harry managed to say quietly, leaning up to kiss him again.  
>Severus made a small noise at the back of his throat, as he kissed Harry back as passionately as he could he gripped Harry's cock tightly.<br>"Now now Mr. Potter I don't want you to come just yet" Severus said with a smirk as he let slowly started to move his fingers up and down, barely touching Harry's cock.  
>Harry whimpered closing his eyes, "Why not?" he asked with a shaky breath, only opening them only to move the hot water tap more to the left, as the water was getting colder.<p>

"Because I want to be inside you when you come, I want to feel you tense up around my cock as I fuck you into the wall" Severus said in a low voice.  
>Harry groaned thrusting his hips; "Please" was all Harry said to give Severus the okay.<br>Severus smiled and kissed Harry's lips quickly, then turned Harry around, never letting go of his cock, he pressed Harry up against the cold tile wall, and Harry hissed quietly "Coooold."

Severus chuckled, as he moved his hand off Harry's hip and down to his arse, he played with Harry's cheeks teasing him, then slid a finger into Harry's hole.  
>"Ah shit Sev" Harry gasped, closing his eyes, thrusting his hips into Severus's hand that was now gripping Harry's cock again.<br>Severus moved his finger around before slowly adding a second finger, he kissed Harry's neck softly as scissored Harry, after when he thought he stretched Harry enough, he let go of his cock earning a soft strained noise from Harry, who was panting heaving.

Severus grabbed both cheeks of Harry's arse and spread them; he kissed Harry's shoulder quickly as he slid inside of him.  
>Both of them stilled, having forgotten what it felt like to be connected, and "Sev…Move" Harry said quietly, turning his head to smile up at him to show he was okay.<p>

Severus smiled and started to slowly move in and out of Harry, finding a rhythm they both felt comfortable, "ah…ah ah Sev…" Harry whispered trying to hold onto the wall somehow.  
>For awhile all that was heard was the water spraying on both of their bodies and the soft grunts and incomplete words by both of them that began to get louder and louder.<br>"I love you Harry" Severus grunted as he thrusted quicker as he neared his end, "I love you so much!"

Harry closed his eyes "Love you too Sev" he got out just because he cried out as he came fast and against the wall.  
>Severus feeling Harry clench and release made him go over the edge; his fingers digging into Harry's hips as he also came.<br>Severus put his head on Harry's shoulder panting softly, while Harry rested the side of his face on the wall also panting, they both stayed like this for awhile, before Harry slowly turned and smiled at Severus, softly kissing his lips as he turned the water off.

"Thank you Sev…That is a nice way to wake up…Wish we did it more" he said softly, hopping out of the shower, pulling Severus with him.  
>"Me too Harry" Severus replied grabbing a towel and dried Harry off then himself.<br>They both then got dressed slowly, every now and then both kissing each other, once they were both dressed Harry took Severus's hand and walked to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

"Are we going to Hermione and Ron's this year?" Harry asked as he read over the muggle newspaper then the daily prophet that they still get every day.  
>"Yes, last year they came over here" Severus sighed bringing over two plates of breakfast, Harry grinned and leaned up kissing Severus softly.<br>"Great! I'm so excited! While we are out today we should go shopping for some clothes, it's warm over there at that time of the year, but it's always freezing down here" Harry said on the verge of exited ramble.

"Harry did you forget we have both lived over there for god knows how long, and since we moved here we have been taking turns in visiting your friends over there" Severus said raising an eyebrow.  
>Harry blushed and took a bite of his breakfast, Harry loved the visits Ron and Hermione or Severus and himself do, for nine years they have made it even by Ron and Hermione come over every odd year and Severus and himself every even year, just so Harry could see all his other friends.<p>

"Come on, if we leave any later it'll start to get busy" Severus said getting up and taking their empty plates when they both finished breakfast.  
>"Thank you Sev! That was a lovely breakfast" Harry said with a grin as he went into the loundge room and sat down to put his shoes on.<br>Severus rolled his eyes and sat next to Harry as he put his own shoes on, Harry smiled at him and leaned over softly kissing Severus "Thank you for this morning love…I do miss doing that with you" Harry said softly with a smile, taking his hand.

Severus smiled and kissed Harry back "Harry love, you know we would do that more often…But why don't you return the favor tonight hmm? And we'll go at our own pace and not just a quickie in the shower?"  
>Harry grinned as he stood up bringing Severus up with him "Sounds good love"<p>

They both grabbed their wallet and Harry grabbed his keys and both left the house, he locked the front door and made sure their wards were up before taking Severus's hand and walked down the street to were all the shops where.


End file.
